ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek starship miniatures
Star Trek starship miniatures have been produced by numerous companies under license since the late 1970s, providing fans with scaled replicas of many starships from the Star Trek universe. These replicas have been produced from a wide variety of different materials and range in size from the microscopic to over a meter long. A 1:1 scale replica of the USS Enterprise was once proposed for the Star Trek: The Experience project but was never built. Some miniatures are functional devices, some are intended as toys and gaming accessories, while others are strictly decorative. Miniature starship lines and collections * 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series * [[Applause, Inc.|Applause Star Trek Generations]] * Aoshima Electronic Starships * Corgi * Dinky * Enesco * Ertl * Franklin Mint * Hallmark Keepsake * Hot Wheels * Kre-O * Legends Of Star Trek * Master Replicas Limited, Signature, and Commemorative Editions * [[Mego|Mego Star Trek: The Motion Picture starships]] * Micro Machines * Official Star Trek Fan Club starships * Playmates electronic starships * QMx Artisan and Collector's Scale Replicas project]] * Rawcliffe * Revell Mini starships * SF Movie Selection - Star Trek Vol. 1 * Star Trek: Attack Wing * Star Trek Champions * Star Trek Federation Ships & Alien Ships Collection * Star Trek Fighter Pods * Star Trek Fleet Collection 1 * Star Trek: Expeditions * Star Trek: Fleet Captains * Star Trek: Guardians Of The Federation Starships Collection * Star Trek: Innerspace * Star Trek: Strike Force * Star Trek Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection * Star Trek: Tactics * Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection * Star Trek: The Role Playing Game * Starship Legends line * The Ships Of Star Trek Licensed companies * Airfresh UK air fresheners * Amarillo Design Bureau gaming miniatures * Aoshima replicas * Applause, Inc. replicas * Art Asylum replicas * Azrak-Hamway International toys * Basic Fun key chains * becker&mayer! paper-craft replica * Bif Bang Pow! bobble heads * Bradford Exchange replicas * Burger King toys * CBS Consumer Products replicas * CIC Video electronics * Citadel Miniatures gaming miniatures * Coleco electronics * Corgi replicas * Dairy Queen toys * DeAgostini replica * DecoPac cake decoration * Diamond Select Toys replicas * Dinky replicas * Dream Cheeky electronics * Eaglemoss Collections replicas * eFX Collectibles replicas * Enesco replicas * Ertl replicas * Estes Industries rockets * Euromark toiletries * FASA gaming miniatures * F-Toys replicas * Franklin Mint replicas * Fun Source disc holders * Furuta replicas * Galoob toys and replicas * General Mills toys * GameScience gaming miniatures * Hallmark ornaments * Hamilton Collection replicas * Hammacher Schlemmer electronics * Hasbro replicas and gaming miniatures * Hawthorne Village replicas * Hot Wheels replicas * IPI Toys coin bank * John Eaves replicas * Johnny Lightning replicas * KFC toys * Konami replicas * Kosmos gaming tokens * Legends in 3 Dimensions replicas * Master Replicas replicas * Mattel replicas, gaming miniatures, and aircraft * Mega Bloks toys * Mego toys and replicas * Milton Bradley replica * Nabisco toys * NECA gaming miniatures * Official Star Trek Fan Club replicas * Paramount Home Entertainment promotional replicas * Paramount/CBS premiums for home video releases of **[[Star Trek - Shuttle Box|the first ten Star Trek films]] **''Star Trek (2009)'' **''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Box * Pez candy toys * Platz replicas * Playmates Toys toys and replicas * Pewter Champions replicas * QMx replicas * Quest Aerospace rocket * RAFM Miniatures and Games gaming miniatures * Ral Partha Enterprises gaming miniatures * Racing Champions replicas * Rawcliffe gaming miniatures and replicas * Remco toys * Romando replicas * Running Press replica * Screenlife gaming miniatures and replicas * Silver Deer crystal replicas * South Bend replica * Task Force Games gaming miniatures * TeleMania electronics * ThinkGeek toys, kitchenware, and novelties * Top Banana electronics * Tsukuda Hobby gaming miniatures * Tyco R/C aircraft * Underground Toys kitchenware and key chains * USAopoly game tokens * Wesco electronics * Willabee & Ward snow globes * Willitts Designs globes and music boxes * Westland Giftware novelties * WizKids gaming miniatures See also *Star Trek model kits Category:Collectibles